The Cure
by Sins.Of.My.Father
Summary: Greg likes to tease, and always gets punished for it. NickGregWarrick


Title: The Cure For All Things

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Nick/Greg/Warrick

Warnings: hand job, boy kissing, threesome

Disclaimer: Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer

Summary: Greg likes to tease, and in turn, gets punished for it.

lj-cut text"The Cure" "C'mon, put your back into it!"

"That's what I'm doing. You wanna do it yourself?"

"Course not. Thing's heavy." Warrick laughed, and for a few minutes, the room was quiet, save for an occasional grunt as they pushed the thing in front of them.

Meanwhile, Greg was on the hunt. Results had just come in, if only he knew where Nick and Warrick had gotten to. He knew they were supposed to be doing some kind of experiment, and Nick had mentioned where, but he must not've been paying attention. Humming a little tune, he skipped jauntily down the halls, the effects of his Blue Hawaiian coffee running thtough his blood.

He began to slow as approached one of the garages, someone was in there with something big. He poked his head in and hit jackpot. Both boys were in there, trying to ineffectively get rid of some thing Greg really didn't recognize.

"Looking good there, guys." he said from his most excellent vantage point behind them, and gave them an appreciative whistle. He grinned as both looked up, glancing at him over their shoulders.

"Hey G. Wanna help out here?"

"Not particularly. I'm just gonna relax and enjoy the show my manly men are putting on for me. I have your results, though, if you'd like to know." Nick and Warrick shared a look, and let go of the object. Greg watched as they sauntered towards him, cocky grins on their faces. Nick reached out for the paper, but Greg snatched it out of his way, hiding it behind his back.

"You can't have it yet."

"And why not?"

"I don't know." Greg shrugged, stuffing the results into his pocket, a playful smile gracing his lips. The older men glanced at each other and moved gracefully towards their younger lover, pushing him gently against the wall.

"Uh, guys?" His brow furrowed in confusion, looking back and forth between his lovers as they stood to eitehr side of him. "We're not doing this here, in the lab, where people can see us, are we?"

"Of course we are. I mean, we gotta get those results somehow, with you holding them back from us." Nick leaned forward, catching his mouth, licking his bottom lift softly, urging Greg to open up. Greg sighed, accepting his fate and Nick's questing tongue, arching into the kiss as Warrick groaned beside him. Nick pulled Greg away from the wall for a moment, allowing Warrick to slip in behind Greg, who moaned as he fell back against the taller man. He rolled his hips, grinding slowly into Greg, who, in turn, sent the sensations along to Warrick.

Greg groaned, awash with different vibrations against his skin as Warrick latched onto his neck, suckling with fervor. His jeans were loose, and he felt them slip down his narrow hips as Nick's large hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly to completion. He rutted against Warrick, his erection hard on his cleft, desperate for more friction, his hands coming up, clasping themselves around the black man's neck.

With one last stroke, an added twist on the head that Greg knew Nick did because it drove him crazy, he came into the hand of one of his lovers, and felt Warrick let out a breath, signaling his own release. His moan was covered by the mouth that was suddenly on his, his neck arched as Warrick kissed him with bruising force. Nick was still in front of him, pressed against him and still hard. Greg rocked his hips forward, giving him one last grind, and smiled when Nick leaned forward, his head on his shoulder, softly moaning as his orgasm took over.

Greg's breathing was still heavy when Warrick and Nick pulled away at the same time, their eyes dark and licking their lips. Nick waved the piece of paper in front of Greg, a smug look on his face.

"Told ya I'd get it. Thanks. See you later, Greggo." They left the room, leaving the hunk of junk in the middle of the floor.

Greg was left slumped against the wall, panting lightly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking utterly debauched. He could hear their excited chatter as they gloated over their success, and he was now feeling slightly out-of-sorts.

This was nothing, however, that a good, strong cup of Blue Hawaiian couldn't cure, he thought to himself, before he let his eyes close happily. /lj-cut 


End file.
